


When the Wife's Away

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Liv is Pregnant, Miles and Scar are stuck in Ishval, Multi, They miss their wife, and the townswomen mean well but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Directly following the events of "Maternity Leave"How do Miles and Scar react to being stuck in Isvhal without Olivier there? How are they handling her pregnancy without her?





	When the Wife's Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



Miles let the phone rest on the receiver. Olivier was doing fine. He had to reassure himself of this, repeatedly, his hand already itching to pick up the phone again and dial her again. He missed having her so close. He missed hearing her heartbeat as they cuddled together. He sighed, scratching the ears behind the newest kitten Fadi had brought home.

“Basir?” Miles rolled his eyes. Speaking of his lover…

“In the sitting room, Fadi. What’s going on? You’re home early.” The Major looked up, and saw their other lover standing in the doorway of their shared living space.

“Please don’t panic,” he said in his gruff voice. “But--”

“Oh, Basir!” A female voice chirped, pushing past Fadi, her headcovering slipping in her excitement. “Fadi was telling us you two have a wife! Show us a picture of her!”

Miles blinked. It was supposed to be his day off! It was bad enough Fadi was bringing home cats. Now he was bringing home strange women?

“Well, yes, we do. Why did it come up?”  

“I was… asking for help with parenting. I know the baby is coming soon and… I’ve never done this before. I thought the women could help since they obviously know more about it than we do.”

“Yes, yes that’s well and good. But show us a picture of your wife! I didn’t believe Fadi when he told us.”

“‘Us,’ Hadil?”

She nodded. Miles looked back at the door and saw a few more feminine faces poking in. Miles groaned slightly. “Let them in, Fadi. We may as well get this over with now.” He was already pulling the locket from around his neck, the one that held the picture of him, Olivier, and Buccaneer.

A crowd of women filed into the room, encircling Miles on his couch. He opened the locket and passed it around. “Her name is Olivier.”

“Oh, the  _ Amestrian _ ,” Hadil said. She seemed to be the spokeswoman for the group. “Well… I suppose she’s pretty enough.”

“Olivier is a wonderful woman. She’s strong, and powerful. She leads better than any man I know.”

“Yes, but she’s not… Ishvallan.”

Miles sighed. “Just because she does not share our skin, our hair, or our eyes… It does not mean she is not one of us. She has done all she can to understand our culture, our history. Do not disregard her just because she does not look like us.”

Hadil’s brow furrowed. “Well, if you say so, Basir.” She frowned again. “Well, if she’s pregnant… How do we help?” The other women nodded eagerly, all willing to offer their assistance. Miles smiled.

“Well… The thing is, Olivier is very independent. She’s still doing her work off in the North. We’re trying to go visit.”

“How far along is she? She should have the baby here, if she can. It’ll be too cold in the North.”

“She’s already committed to staying there. Honestly, Fadi and I are trying to get permission to go up and be there for her.”

Hadil huffed. “She is your wife, yes? Why do you need permission to be with your wife?”

Miles sighed. He had no interest in explaining to the townswomen why he couldn’t just say he was married to his General, his Queen. He looked at Fadi.

“Well… Here. We can… discuss this outside. Basir is tired from his work. We should leave him to rest.”

“But doesn’t he want to be involved too? If he has no interest in taking care of his child --” Hadil began to protest, but Fadi was already ushering them out of the room. Miles sighed again, his hand inching toward the receiver. He wanted to hear her voice again, consequences be damned. But his Liv was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She didn’t need him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
